


Windows

by SubconPrince (Princely_Indulgences)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i have a discord i write stuff in that i am gonna start moving here if it isn't rp related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/SubconPrince
Summary: Wilson keeps staring at House.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Windows

There's something weird about Wilson.

Well, there has always been something weird about Wilson. House couldn't be friends with him if there wasn't. But recently, there was something weirder than normal.

At first, House thought it was himself. He catch Wilson staring at him, and he'd ask what, but Wilson would act like he had no idea what House was talking about. So either Wilson was doing really good at hiding his extra weird tendencies, or there was something about House that warranted staring. 

Or maybe House was imagining it. Why, he couldn't tell you. But it was possible, he supposes.

He started looking for things off in the mirror. Was there something wrong? Hair out of place? Something on his face or in his teeth? Hair he couldn't ever be sure, he didn't really put the effort into taking care of it. Though he did notice it was a bit grayer than he'd anticipated. Lovely. He's old. But he wasn't a slob, so anything on his face was out of the question.

Eventually, he figured out he wasn't imagining it. One of the fellows had stopped him after lunch and asked him about it. He noticed it, Wilson had said nothing as per usual, but now someone else had noticed it. So he wasn't imagining it.

So... what the hell was Wilson doing? And how was he holding himself together so well to act like he wasn't doing anything?

\---

House sighs, putting down the magazine he wasn't actually paying attention to, mostly just hoping that it would stop Wilson from droning on about the latest new nurse in Oncology. She didn't have any actual interesting drama related to her, but of course Wilson had gotten her life story and wanted to tell House. Better to talk about that than dying children.

It didn't stop Wilson. He was going to talk whether House was paying attention or not. More gets through that way than most would think. 

What it also didn't stop was Wilson staring at House the entire time. There is such thing as looking at a conversational partner, but this wasn't that. Whatever it was, House was going to get an answer.

Wilson paused when House put the magazine down, the two of them watching each other for a moment, before House scowled a bit.

"Okay, Wilson, what the hell are you doing?"

Wilson blinks, furrowing his brows. "I was telling you about the new nurse? Are you really that bored?"

"Yes, yes I am." House says. "But that's not what I'm talking about. You know it, and I know you know it, even though you want to pretend that it is."

"What are you talking about, House?"

House grunts, leaning forward a bit. "You're staring at me. All the time. Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring is creepy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on!" House smacks his hand on the table, causing the other to jump. "You have been doing this for almost a month now! Don't you have anything better to look at? Or lie about looking at?"

Wilson shifts in his seat. "House, I really think you're imagining thin-"

"Wilson." House cuts him off, eyes squinting as he glares. "Seriously, what are we, teenagers? Just tell me what's up. You love sharing your feelings, and me sharing my feelings, so on and so forth."

Wilson listens, glancing away nervously, before eventually sighing and reaching back to rub at his neck. Whatever he was about to say was going to be hard to admit, apparently.

"Okay. I have been staring at you."

"See? Was that so hard?" House asks. "So then. Why?"

Wilson sighs. "Have you ever heard the saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul'?"

"Wilson, I'm older than you, you really think I wouldn't have heard that?"

"Right, right." He lets his hand drop, opting to place it on his knee and tap his fingers. "Well, I have just been... staring at your eyes."

House arches a brow. "You're... trying to see into my soul?"

"No! No." Wilson pauses. "I'm not... trying to. I just... kind of end up doing it."

House is staring at Wilson. Not the weird way Wilson has been doing to him, but in a 'please explain' way.

"I just..." Wilson shifts in his seat. "It was your birthday, and your parents called. And your mom pretty much begged you to talk to your dad-"

"I was there. Get to the point, Jimmy."

"Right. Well, you and I went out and got drunk, like we do, and I just noticed something different. I know you hate your dad, but there was a look in your eyes. I felt like I wasn't just seeing your drunk self, or your internal turmoil, but there was something unbelievably... open. Vulnerable."

House is listening, waiting for Wilson to continue. Usually he would interject with some sort of comment, but this seems like something Wilson will not be keen on addressing again.

"I'd never seen you like that. And suddenly, I keep seeing it. I can look at your face, your eyes, and I can tell exactly what you're feeling. The stuff you hide and bury deep down. I can see it. And I... I don't want to look away. It's like, if I do, what if I never see it again?"

Wilson sighs, looking as far away from House as he can at this point. "I know. It's weird. It's creepy!" He throws his hands up. "But I just. Can't stop."

House has to take a few moments to think over everything Wilson just told him. The silence in tense, and Wilson is absolutely ready to get up and run and just pretend this conversation never happened. But he doesn't, and House appreciates it. Because he probably wouldn't try to return to the situation either, and it'd be something weird in a bad way between the two of them.

"Wilson." House finally says. "You're right. It is absolutely creepy."

Wilson flushes red, tensing, but House continues.

"I keep that stuff hidden for a reason." House shifts, putting a hand on his leg to massage his thigh, internally cursing at himself. "And quite frankly, that sounds like a bunch of romantic baloney."

House is staring at Wilson. His friend is looking away, but House doesn't need to look into his eyes to tell exactly what he is feeling, what he himself is trying to hide.

"If you want to know these things... just ask." House finally says. Wilson dares to look back at him. "I hate sharing shit. But you obviously care. More than I do, probably. If it will help you stop with this staring so that we can go back to normal interactions, I'd suck it up."

Wilson furrows his brows. "That's it?"

House nods. "Yup." 

Wilson falls silent, having to take some time to think.

"If you want to look into my eyes for things other than soul searching, you can do that too."

Wilson blinks. "Huh?"

House smirks. "You wouldn't stare like that just because you can see into my soul or whatever. Really, Jimmy, it's kind of obvious."

Wilson flushes even redder, once again looking away from House. "Y. You just want me to. What?"

House pushes himself up from where they are sitting, grunting as he leans on his cane. "You don't need an excuse to be with me. We're practically together anyways."

Wilson watches wide eyed and mouth agape as House limps off out of the cafeteria.


End file.
